


Your Favorite Color

by MiniPandaBuns



Series: You're my hope and I'm your strength [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Corporal Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protectiveness, Role Reversal, Titan Shifter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, Young Levi, older Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniPandaBuns/pseuds/MiniPandaBuns
Summary: "Hey, Levi, what's your favorite color?""I don't have one."





	Your Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything Attack On Titan related! I've been keeping up with the manga and I won't spoil anything but... I don't really like the direction it's gone in, honestly, no offence, so I haven't been too into the series as of late. However, a couple of my old, old works were recently commented on so I thought I'd write this up! 
> 
> I decided to make a series of this kind of role-reversal AU where everything is canon but Eren and Levi are switched, so keep an eye out for more fics like this, I'm hoping to come back to Attack On Titan <3 I do love it, after all, and Eren and Levi will always be my original OTP!
> 
> Please enjoy! <3

“Hey, Levi, what’s your favorite color?”

 

Levi looks up from his blades that he was polishing up, an unamused look on his face.

 

“What?” He asked blankly, watching Corporal Eren look out across the expanse of green grassy fields and the trees in the distance, the walls rising up high along the horizon. 

 

“Your favorite color.” He repeats in a light tone, a small smile on his lips. The sun shines down, fluffy clouds floating along in the bright blue sky. Levi’s blades gleamed in the light, shiny and sharp.

 

“I don’t have one.” The young cadet responded dully, sighing as he put his blades away and leaned back, his harness tight across his body. He eyed Eren, watching brunet locks wave with the wind. The elder hummed, teal eyes bright.

 

“Why not, Levi? Don’t you ever look at a color and think, ‘wow, what a beautiful sight’?” Eren questioned curiously, his arms crossed. The Wings of Freedom were displayed on the tan jacket he wore proudly.

 

“No, not really. It’s just a color, what’s so important about it?” Levi shrugged off, looking up at the sky. All the colors were, well, just colors to him. The blue sky, blue water, green trees and green grass, all of it was just.. Color. 

 

“I suppose it isn’t important,” Eren admitted with a small chuckle, “I was just wondering, is all.”

 

Levi hummed in response, gazing at Eren with sharp silver eyes. They were both quiet for a moment, the breeze blowing cool air along. It was peaceful, the atmosphere unchanged even when Eren spoke.

 

“Mine is gold. Warm, honey gold.” He smiled, a fond smile though his eyes turned sad. “The same gold as the color of my mother’s eyes.”

 

Levi frowned, looking down at the dirt. He hadn't realized the question was so personal. He knew of his Corporal’s painful past and always strived to keep away from that subject out of respect. His own past was rough and full of pain too, but he couldn’t imagine… watching his mother…

 

Levi shook his head, dragging his fingers through his black locks, looking over at his superior. Was he supposed to change his answer now? Would Eren like an answer?

 

Eren took a deep breath, raising his arms high above his head as he exhaled, turning to give Levi a grin.

 

“Although, silver is a pretty color too, I like it a lot.” Eren winked playfully before he walked off, and Levi watched him go before the realization hit him. A small blush rose to his cheeks as he looked at his lap. 

 

_ Who does he think he is? Saying that silver is pretty… silver isn’t pretty, it’s dangerous. _

 

Levi huffed, slightly embarrassed, rolling his eyes before he stood, making sure his gear was proper before he set off to train some more. There was an expedition coming up soon, anyways, and he wanted to be prepared.

  
  
  
  


Everything was Hell.

 

Levi grit his teeth, jaw aching as he flew swiftly through the tall, looming trees. Sweat stuck his clothes to his skin, his body beginning to ache as he twisted and weaved, the thundering steps of the Titans below echoing around him. Yells came from the squads around him but it was muffled in his mind; all he was focused on was Eren.

 

The mission had been going smoothly until three abnormals had screwed everything up. The squads were sent in for recon and clearing more ground, but the abnormals had came out of nowhere, splitting the squads apart and sinking them all into chaos, killing a good batch of men and women before the seasoned soldiers could actually get a hold of themselves and take them down, but by then other Titans had surrounded them, and now they had to escape.

 

Levi was ordered by Eren not to transform unless absolutely necessary, but Levi heavily disagreed. This was a critical emergency; Levi could have cleared a path for them to escape the forest of towering trees and head back to the walls. Eren said Levi was too important to risk at a time like this and reluctantly, Levi lowered his hand from his mouth and instead got to work helping the others slay the Titans.

 

But now, everyone had scattered and Eren was nowhere in sight. Levi shouted for him, throat becoming strained and raw as he tried to project his voice, but no one answered him. His heart was pounding, his muscles tense as his adrenaline urged him onwards, away from the reaching hands of the Titans and the chaotic mess behind him. 

 

The black haired male shot his hook into the bark of a tree, landing on a high branch to take a breath. He panted, sharp eyes scanning quickly, frantically searching for the brunette Corporal. He recognized his fellow cadets and other superior officers darting around and slashing Titans, but none of them were Eren. He needed to find Eren. 

 

“Eren!” He screamed, forgetting formalities. He was the only one to call him like that anyways. “Eren!” He shouted again, throat burning though he pushed it aside. Blood steamed off his blades, and a quick glance showed that they would dull completely soon. Levi clenched his jaw, sweat dripping from his temple. 

 

He walked further out on the branch, still desperately seeking the brunette. His heart thumped rapidly against his chest, loud in his ears as the Hell continued on below. Was Eren hurt? Or worse… had he actually been grabbed by a Titan?

 

_ No.. there’s no way, Eren is too good to let that happen.  _ Levi thought defiantly, finally deciding on jumping back into the fray, determined to take out as many wretched Titans as he could and hopefully find Eren along the way. His worry nagged at him, but his fierce anger drove him as he leapt down and entered the battle.

 

He was nearly crushed by the bodies of so many Titans concentrated in a single place, all scratching at the trees at the cadets hid in or swiping at the soldiers flying through the air, tripping over half-decayed bodies of their own. Levi managed to kill a couple, but he was struggling to do so with the Titans grabbing at him everytime he was at their level. Landing on the nape was a risk; they’d grab you no matter where you were.

 

Levi heard a familiar shout and out of the corner of his eye spotted familiar brown hair and the flowing, forest green cape. His heart leapt and he spun in the air, instantly propelling himself towards Eren.

 

“Eren!” He yelled, and teal eyes caught his own, wide with surprise. They both flew towards the same tree, their hooks sunk into the trunk and they landed, looking at each other.

 

“Levi!” Eren gasped out, clearly fatigued, his body steaming from blood splattered onto his clothes and skin, blades dulling and covered in red. Levi had shed his own for a new set not long ago. “Thank God,” Eren rasped, the faintest of smiles on his pale lips, his face relaxed for just a moment before it hardened into the familiar, stern look of a soldier, a Corporal.

 

“Eren!” Levi cried in relief, exhaling deeply and trying to catch his breath. “What are we going to do?” Levi asked him in a rush, “I need to transform, it’s-”

 

“No.” Eren said harshly. “I’m not risking you, we need to regroup and retreat. There are still so many coming from deeper in the forest. I’m trying to locate each of the squad leaders to gather their troops and retreat.”

 

“But-!” Levi tried to protest, to persuade Eren that he could help, but Eren cut him off quickly.

 

“No Levi, do not transform. If you do, they will all swarm to you and I don’t think we will be able to keep them off of you. It’s too big of a risk.” He said, glancing over at the Titans writhing around, steam quickly filling the thick area of trees.

 

“Please, Eren, I know I can do it! Just let me-” Levi raised the soft part of his thumb to his lips, teeth ready to bite.

 

“NO!” Eren’s hand shot out, snatching Levi’s wrist and yanking his arm away from his mouth, no more anger in his eyes; only fear and worry. Levi’s heart sank as he stared at Eren with widened gunmetal eyes.

 

Eren clenched his teeth, his hand gripping firmly onto Levi’s pale wrist. He gazed straight into Levi’s eyes, his emotions all displayed in the gleaming teal irises.

 

“I can’t lose you, Levi,” He said desperately, his fingers sliding up to lace with Levi’s. “I can’t. I’m not going to. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He said fiercely, and Levi’s heart seemed to break as Eren’s beautiful eyes filled with glistening tears. Levi gripped his hand tightly, squeezing and reassuring him that he wasn't going anywhere, that he wasn't going to bite.

 

The boom of a Titan’s body dropping broke the moment as both males looked over, though the steam was thick now. Yells and cries rang out, shadows and silhouettes darting around wildly, and Levi felt his adrenaline rush back. Eren turned to him, eyes pleading.

 

“Levi, listen to me-”

 

A massive Titan hand slammed into the trunk of the tree, just inches from Levi, right on Eren. Levi’s whole world slowed as Eren let out a horrible, ear-splitting shriek of pain, the hand holding his tightening so harshly Levi swore his bones broke. Levi felt dizzy, felt an awful pit in his stomach as the large fingers closed around Eren’s body, Eren crying out in agony before the hand ripped him away from Levi, leaving him dangling against the trunk. Eren’s hand slowly slipped from his and he was drawn away into the steam.

 

“EREN!” Levi screamed so loud his throat stung like Hell, instantly unhooking himself from the tree and chasing after the shadow, trying to see through the hot smog. “Eren!” Levi’s shouts only became more raspy and hoarse as he cried out for Eren, the sting of tears in his eyes and the ache in his chest far more painful than his throat could ever be.

 

He spotted a green cloak among tan flesh and screamed, seeing Eren helpless in the fist of a filthy Titan, being moved towards massive open jaws dripping with saliva and blood. Levi let out a snarl, tossing his blades as he leapt and raised his hand, tearing into his flesh harshly with one goal in mind: 

 

To save Eren.

 

A shock of yellow hailed down from the sky lit up the forest, Levi’s deep roar echoing through the area as he shifted, muscle and sinew binding over bones as he became the monster he swore to destroy. Levi wasted no time grabbing the Titan’s arm and instantly smashing his fist into its face. It rocked back from the force and Levi snarled viciously, raising his foot and shoving against the monster’s ribcage, using his hands to tear its limbs away. The arms fell to the forest floor and Levi went blind with rage, grabbing the Titan’s jaws and tearing them apart from each other, ripping its face. The Titan fell, and Levi smashed the nape of its neck repeatedly until it was nothing but a pile of steaming, decaying flesh and bones.

 

He screamed to the sky, whirling on several other close Titans and ripping through them with ease, tearing at the napes of their necks, yanking them apart even as they clawed and bit at him, fueled by rage and hatred.

 

When it was finally calm, when there weren’t anymore Titans nearby, Levi dropped to the ground, pulling himself from the scorching Titan body, ripping his own flesh away from the tendons keeping him connected. 

 

_ Eren, Eren, Eren…  _

 

He had to get to Eren. Levi stumbled down from his Titan body, rushing around as the steam began to clear ignoring the bits and pieces of both Titans and his comrades lying on the bloody forest floor, searching for one person only.

 

He found Eren leaned up against the trunk of a tree, looking unconscious and nearly dead, blood dripping past his lips and onto his clothes, a large gash in his side as well, slumped over with a grime, blood-covered face. Levi’s heart stuttered in his chest, a painful twinge in his heartstrings as he rushed over, dropping to his knees as he grabbed for Eren’s hand.

 

“Eren!” He gasped out, sweat pouring from his body, his skin scorching hot and his clothes wet, clinging to his skin. “Eren, please, please wake up!” He urged, shaking the limp arm in his grip. The fingers tightened momentarily and Eren groaned softly, grimacing as he shifted slightly, his lashes fluttering as he tried to open his eyes.

 

Levi exhaled, relieved that Eren was alive still, even if it was only just barely. He needed medical attention  _ now.  _ Levi shouted several times for a medic, hoping that anyone alive could hear him before he turned back to the brunet.

 

“Eren, oh God, Eren, I’m so sorry,” Levi whispered, inching closer through the dirt, his knees pressing into the side of Eren’s thigh, hunched over him and gripping his hand with both of his own as though his life depended on it. “Eren, Eren,” He rasped out, exhausted though he shook from the adrenaline.

 

“Levi,” Eren croaked out, his head falling to the side as he looked at Levi, a weak smile appearing on his face. “It’s okay.” He said softly. 

 

Levi clenched his jaw, tears in his eyes as he shook his head, “No, it’s not, you’re hurt,” He said, feeling sick to his stomach at the sight of blood coating Eren’s perfect, plush lips and staining his clothes. 

 

“I’ll be fine.” Eren wheezed out a laugh but it became a cough, blood splattering in tiny droplets across Eren’s lap as he turned his head to keep it off of Levi, “I’m sorry, I k-know you hate being dirty.” He apologies. 

 

“No! No, I don’t care, I don’t care Eren,” Levi said, placing his hand on Eren’s dirty, bloody cheek. “Please, please don’t die on me.” He begged, a hot tear streaking down his cheek.

 

Eren laughed weakly again, his eyes drifting shut, “Oh Levi, you really think.. I’ll die on you?” Eren breathed in through his mouth, a wet sound that made Levi’s throat close up. “No, I would never…” He said, his head lolling onto his shoulder as he drifted out of consciousness.

 

“No, Eren!” Levi lurched, gripping Eren’s green cloak and trying not to jostle him too much. “Eren, wake up, stay with me!” 

 

“Hey, Levi,” He said quietly, though his eyes stayed closed, “I’m sorry,” He sighed out raggedly. Levi swiped sweat away from his forehead, his bangs damp as he shook his head, squeezing Eren’s hand. 

 

“Don’t say that, you’re not dying on me,” Levi insisted quietly, firmly. “You hear? You’re not dying on me, Eren. I won’t let you. That’s an order, got it?” He said.

 

Eren chuckled, titling his head back against the rough bark. His eyes opened, half-lidded as he looked up to the dark green canopy. His weak smile dropped and he turned to look at Levi, teal eyes meeting silver. Levi watched him as his smile returned slowly. 

 

“Ah, Levi, silver is so pretty.” He grinned. Levi’s eyes widened, his heart lurching. 

 

_ “Hey, Levi, what’s your favorite color?” _

 

_ “I don’t have one.” _

 

_ “Mine is gold. Warm, honey gold. The same gold as the color of my mother’s eyes. Although, silver is a pretty color too, I like it a lot.” _

 

“Eren,” Levi said, pulling his hand to his chest, pressing Eren’s palm to his heart. “Eren, I do have a favorite color.” Eren looked at him, eyes shining as he opened them, allowing Levi to see the beautiful color. “My favorite color is teal. Teal, like your eyes.” He said, a warm and genuine smile appearing on his lips, his gaze tender and soft as he looked at Eren.

 

Eren’s eyes widened, a shining sheen of tears pooling in unique teal orbs before he let out a choked sob, lurching forwards.

 

“Levi!” He cried out, throwing his arms around the other as he sobbed weakly, his body trembling. Levi held him as tight as he could without hurting him, holding back his own trembling sobs as tears dripped from his eyes. 

 

“I love you, Eren,” He whispered.

 

“Levi!” Eren sobbed out, “I love you, Levi!” 

 

Levi’s heart clenched and he finally cracked, letting out a choked sob as he clung to Eren.

  
  
  
  
  


Levi waited, leaning against the wall with crossed arms, his foot tapping anxiously as he glared at the doors. It took too long, he hated waiting here.

 

Muffled voices were heard beyond the doors and he only glared harder as the chatter went on for a moment. He rolled his eyes in exasperation as finally, they were opened, revealing the nurse and her precious patient.

 

“Now, be extra careful, no sudden moves or any sort of harnesses, alright?” She chastised gently, a friendly smile on her face.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” The silky voice laughed, leaning on his crutch. Levi was already moving forwards as the unique gaze turned to look at him, eyes brightening instantly, Levi feeling his bad mood melt away.

 

“Levi!” Eren cheered happily, and Levi swore if he was a dog his tail would be wagging. Levi stood close to Eren, looking him over, eyeing the fresh bandages around his head and the outline of them under his shirt. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Levi asked, ignoring the nurse as he looked up at the taller male. Eren let out a soft breath, reaching up to gently rub his head. 

 

“I’m alright,” He answered, smiling down at the black haired male. “I didn’t mean to make you wait long, you know you don’t need to stay with me all the time.” 

 

Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Of course I do,” He said with a dark look, “I have to protect you.” 

 

He looked up, noticing Eren’s surprised look. He let a sly smirk slip onto his lips, his gaze darkening. “And I’m impatient; I want to take what’s mine but I have to wait until he gets better.” 

 

Eren’s cheeks turned a lovely rosy shade as Levi chuckled lowly. He sputtered, embarrassed, and Levi turned to walk down the hall.

 

“Come on, lunch is ready and I know you’re hungry.” He said, waiting until Eren started his slow walk and keeping pace, making sure to step slowly to stay by his side. 

 

“Ah, Levi! You can’t just say things like that,” Eren whined out softly. Levi just snorted, amused as they walked slowly together through the halls, Eren leaning on the crutch and hobbling alongside the younger male.

 

“I’ll say what I want.” Levi shrugged. Eren sighed, but chuckled, causing Levi’s lips to twitch up in a small smile for a brief moment. He always felt better with Eren, he was so terrified that he was going to die out there in the forest, but medics had come and their remaining troops had rushed back to the walls, and luckily, Eren had survived until he received medical treatment.

 

It was hard for them to pry Levi away from Eren’s side, but after some persuading from Commander Erwin, Levi let him go and waited patiently outside the doors of the medical room all night. It was an exhausting week for everyone, and in the meantime the Survey Corps was recuperating from their losses and allowing squad members to heal. 

 

Levi looked over at Eren as they walked, happy to see healthy coloring to him, caramel skin no longer washed out and covered with blood. He was here, alive and well, and Levi would do everything in his power to keep him that way.

 

“Hey,” Levi said, and Eren’s teal gaze turned to him. Levi gave him a rare, genuine smile, “Teal is still my favorite color, you know.” He murmured tenderly. 

 

Eren’s gaze softened and tears sprung to his eyes as he smiled.

 

“Yeah,” He said softly, “And silver is mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that was alright, I always feel like I write terrible action scenes. Let me know if there are any mistakes, and please feel free to check out the other works in this series as well! I'll probably write more like this, maybe focusing more on the romantic part *wink wink* so if that's your thing, check back soon!
> 
> Thanks, much love to you all! <3


End file.
